


Now or Never

by Equiu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, This was based on a dream I had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: Link is being chased. What's worst is that he has orphans with him. But a savior arrives. He didn't want to fall for him, but he also didn't want to deceive him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely random and it's terrible and I wrote this in three hours. I don't know if I'll continue this. Maybe if you guys like it, I suppose.

The wind was rushing through their ears, wheels rumbling under them as they rush on the tracks. Sidon has his arm around Link, the latter holding on for dear life onto Sidon's shirt. The kids on board with them were screaming, grabbing onto them as well as the track reached a turn. The cart tipped, the wheels on the other side leaving the track. Sidon, with him being the largest, leaned most of his weight, along with Links, on the opposite side to bring the wheels back to the track. He called out to the kids to  
do the same, and they followed, leaning until the wheel clashed against the tracks. 

Fear stricken, Link keeps a tight grip on Sidon's arm as the rattling continues. Link looks up at Sidon, signing to him that he was going to stand. Sidon stares wide-eyed at him but nods anyway, letting Link stand and holding on tightly to him. Up ahead, Link notices a station with a man waving frantically. Link's eyes widen and he quickly reaches for the break on the side of the cart. The back wheels are pulled back, sparks flying as the cart is screeching to a stop. Sidon pulls Link back in and both of them open their arms to the kids as they quickly gather Into them. 

The cart screeches into a stop along with a group of men gathering before it to push it against the force. Once they stop, the kids leave the cart and gather inside the station. Link and Sidon slowly exit the cart and enter the station as well, Link shaken by the trip and gripping tightly on Sidon's shirt. Sidon had his arm around Link's shoulder, calling the kids over and making sure everyone was accounted for. The kids then looked up at the two innocently, eyes wide with worry.

Link rest assured the children that they were going to be okay, that they had to leave their previous home mostly because some bandits - whom they called themselves the Yiga Clan - were going to burn the place they were staying in to the ground. 

How they met with Sidon was a completely different story. 

\---

"Hurry! This way!" The group ran through the dark neighborhood late at night, Link carrying a tiny two year old in his arms, while the rest of the older kids ran ahead of him. They reached a bus stop outside the city, a tall, muscular man waiting as well. Link had the kids sit while he checked them for bruises. On their small journey, he demanded the kids to never stop to look back. Everyone that was left behind had to be dead, even the small two year olds parents. Link placed the toddler down and checked on a little girl that had scraped his knee climbing the fence around the area they stayed in, and the baby walked up to the other man. Her thumb tucked comfortably in her mouth, she tugged on the mans jeans. The man tried his best to ignore the small girl, eyes ahead and occasionally checking down the street for the bus to arrive. The girls eyebrows wrinkle together and she takes her thumb out her mouth to pout and whine, demanding attention from the stranger. The man rolls his eyes and kneels down, still a lot larger than the child. The mans dark red hair falls over his shoulder as he tilts his head to question the child. 

"What is it, princess? Can't you're caretaker watch you?" He asks, reaching out his large hand to her. Myly stares at the man as she tucks her thumb into her mouth. Link notices her staring at the man and reaches for her. Myly cries out, reaching for the man who stares wide-eyed at the group. Or just the said care-taker. Who was actually really cute.

"Are...are you all alright?" He tries his hardest to keep his eyes away from the eyes that bore into him, pushing his attention to the other children. There's at least 6 of them, all of them panting and one of them crying. Sidon goes to the crying child and pets his hair. "What had happened to you all?" He turns to Link and Myly, "...are you running from someone?"

Link stares at the man in silence, the kids doing the same. They couldn't just trust a random stranger. No matter how handsome Link thought he was. 

"There he is! After them!" A yiga clan member called out, turning the corner from an alley close by. Sidon turns abruptly, "the yiga clan? What they hell do they want?" He turned back to the group but they were already gone, Link falling closely behind them. Sidon hauls up his bag and tails them, following the group until they were suddenly gone. He looked around for blond hair but was tugged backward by a hand, dragged into an abandoned building. Link and the children were hiding inside the deeper part of the store within the storage area. Link pushed Sidon inside and shut the door behind him. 

The kids were hiding under a pile of blankets, while Myly sat beside it, having crawled out the hiding spot as soon as Link went out to check if the coast was clear. Link dragged Sidon to the corner, holding up the blanket and pushing him inside, the kids moving out of the way for him to sit behind them. Once he was situated, which Link was surprised at since the man hadn't questioned them anymore than before, Link crawls inside and sits between the mans legs, Myly in his hands and gathering the kids inside as well, darkness encircling them as they did their best to stay silent. 

Clangs could be heard outside, like the members were searching the outside of the storage area. Link and the man listens carefully for the members. It's quiet. Nothing but yelling members and angry shouting. Once the arguments cease, the members are gone, but Link makes no movements to stand. The man shakes him, only to find that Link had fallen asleep. The children's eyes than turn to him, and Sidon gulps. He asks the kids to also sleep, readjusting Link and Myly to rest on his wide chest. The kids take the blankets they hide in and take spots around the room. 

Sidon smiles, taking a larger blanket for him and his bunk mates, wrapping the cloth around him and holding them to gather warmth. Sidon didn't know how he was going to explain this to his father, a company owner in the city, who was waiting for him outside a hotel really late into the night. Sidon takes out his phone and checks the battery. Happy that it's still alive, he calls his father who answers after the first ring.

"MY SON! Are you alright? Where are you? Are you going to be-"

"Father, I'm fine, I'm just got caught up in a situation right now..." Sidon looks to the blond, then, an idea strikes. "....and, I'm in need of some assistance."

"Anything, my boy, what will it be?"

"I met with a boy, probably my age, and a group of children, they were running from the Yiga Clan..." Sidon's eyes fall on Link again, watching his sleeping face. "Do you mind I bring them home with me? I understand if that's a lot..."

"No Sidon, bring them. I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow afternoon." 

"Okay. We'll head back to the bus stop and take it to the station. See you tomorrow." Sidon wishes his father goodnight, hangs up, and checks the room for any listeners pretending to sleep. He makes himself comfortable and awaits the next morning. What an exciting day this has become.

\-------

Back at the station, waiting for them on the other side, Mr. Dorephan is awaiting them outside a limo. Link stares in awe as Sidon goes to greet his father. Sidon introduces the children one-by-one, than introduces Link. Link is in awe at how huge the man is, just like Sidon but much bigger. 

"My, I'll be sure keep to you and the children safe, gather into the limo and make yourself comfortable." He opens the door for them and kids race inside excitedly. Link follows them, then Sidon, then Dorephan. Sidon sits beside Link and watches the kids as they are in awe at the at the interior of the vehicle. 

Sidon puts his arm around Link's shoulders and squeezes. "Don't worry my friend, you'll be in my care in my father's home. My father will be investigating The Yiga Clan as soon as we get back."

Link nods, grateful for the help, but stares hard at his hands as he nervously twines them together. He knew why the Yiga clan was after him. He killed their leader. Annoying as he was, Link knew he had made a terrible mistake, putting he and his younger friends, and new friend Sidon, in grave danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening.

It took them three hours to get to the city. The children were calm and resting on the seats of the limo and the laps of the fellow passengers inside. Myly lays in Link's lap, while he rested against Sidon, who giggled at the random snores that would bubble out of Link's throat. 

Dorephan smiles at his son. It had been a three years since he had left for college. Having him leave left the CEO devastated. His daughter was married before Sidon's graduation and carried off to the United Kingdom with her husband, only visiting once a year. 

He missed his kids. He was alone almost all the time, but now his son was coming home, and his daughter would be arriving in a week for their month-long stay. It was December, and Dorephan demanded they come home for the Holidays, and they happily complied. 

Dorephan didn't mind the children and the new friend Sidon brought along. The more the merrier! And the children did look like they were in quite a pickle. He looked to his side as a child, probably nine or ten, cuddled up to his side, head pressing against his side. Dorephan smiles, petting the boy on his arm. 

"Son, you said they were running from the Yiga Clan?" He asked, looking up at his son.

Sidon seemed a bit distracted, moving tufts of hair behind the sleeping boy's ear, almost mesmerized by his features. Dorephan didn't say otherwise, the boy was beautiful. Surprisingly feminine features that attracted his son. 

The father clears his throat, his son looking up suddenly with wide eyes, like he was caught red-handed snatching a cookie from a jar. Or in this case, closely watching a man sleep with an almost hazy look in his eye. 

"Yes?" His arm was still around the boys shoulder, his thumb rubbing in small circles around the shoulder. 

"The Yiga Clan, my boy! This little family were being chased by the Yiga Clan?"

Sidon straightens lifting his arm away from Link's shoulder, "yes, we hid away from them in storage in an abandoned store. We stayed the night and left in the morning. The train ride was...interesting..." he explained, Turing his gaze down to Link.

Dorephan lifted an eyebrow, "'interesting' how?"

Sidon smiles looking out the dark tinted windows at the tall buildings. "We found ourselves in a rickety cart. It took us a while to get to the station before we were moving full-force down the rails. It was exciting."

"And very interesting indeed." Dorephan stated. 

\----

The limo pulled up to Hotel Domain, the building looked to be almost a hundred stories tall, blue bricks and steel decorating the exterior. Link and the tired children stood staring at the massive building. 

Sidon laughed, gesturing the children in through the doors. "Come along now. We will get you situated in our home at the behind the beside the hotel."

One of children, Klint, who had grown an attachment to Mr. Dorephan, whom didn't seem to mind, holding the boy's hand as they walked through the building to a side door. "Why don't you live at the top like a lot of other people do?" He asked, looking up at the owner. Dorephan smiles at the boy as they enter a homely house, a butler beside the door greeting them as they enter. "I'd rather my own home then staying atop a vacation spot for the guests. I wanted be near the place if anything were to go wrong." 

As if on cue, a small, old man in a black button down and matching slacks, came rushing through the hall, all but ignoring Sidon and his guests. 

"Sir, the bank called for an inquiry. They would like to set up a meeting." 

"Of course Muzu, make sure it's as soon as possible. And also, You just walked past Sidon." He pointed to his son, who smiled at the grumbling old as he greeted his god son. Dorephan laughed, knowing Muzu was truly excited for Mipha to return home. 

"And...who are these children? And...that boy?" Muzu wasn't sure what to call the guest. The person looked so feminine, with the hair and the eyes and the lips. Almost Sidon's type from high school. Muzu remembered having to deal with Sidon's significant others, most of them blond, with innocent blue eyes. 

Sidon straightends again fit the second time that day. "This is Link. I met him back back in town. He was escaping these bandits, The Yiga Clan. I'm sure you remember them?"

"Ah! That dreadful Yoga and his annoying group. He tried way too hard to make a deal with the Zora Incorporations around the world. He seemed to be after big companies, while also having the worst reputation." Muzu explains. One of the children stare at him, then sticks out his tongue st the older man. 

Muzu, offended but playful, sticks his tongue out in retaliation, the child gasps and hides behind Sidon. Muzu let's out a hearty laugh with Dorephan. 

"But sir, I've heard some news concerning our power-hungry fellow." Dorephan nods as he leans close to hear what his friend had to say. Muzu looks to the group and Dorephan's little friend. Who notices the gaze and walks away politely. "It seems that that bigot has been killed off."

Dorephan glances at the shorter man. "Did they find the killer?"

Muzu shrugs his shoulders, "it seems that the group made no police reports. And they are not on the news, so I can understand why."

Dorephan smiles, knowing Muzu's cousin had lived in the area where Sidon was residing for the time being was close to the Yiga building. He would ask if the cousin had saw anything, but knew she wouldn't share a single word unless she was rewarded "beautifully," as she would state. Dorephan turn away from Muzu and towards the children. 

"These children will be staying with us? That's fine. Sir, since you've called, I've already had the guests rooms readied." Muzu is hunched over as he explains, his gaze turned up to the larger man. 

"Good. Thank you. We've had a long day, I may advise that you all get some rest. And I mean you as well Sidon, no working over the Holidays." Dorephan eyes his son, knowing how much of a workaholic his dear boy was. Sidon nods, then turns the little family to the stairs, climbing to the third floor where the guest rooms were waiting for them. 

"Muzu? Make sure to call the services and have more security guards around the building for the next month."

Muzu was already on it on his phone. "Yes sir."

\----

Once the kids were asleep, Link and Sidon enters the final room down the hall, Link flopping on the soft, foamy bed that immediately brought him to heaven. Sidon laughs, setting down his bag and watching the boy as he rests.

"Your name is Link?"

The boy tosses up a thumbs up, turning his sleepy gaze to the larger man. Sidon nods understandably, sitting beside the handsome boy. Link looks up at him and then points to him, a questioning look on his face that Sidon was surprised he could easily read. 

"My name is Sidon. Sidon Dorephan. Strange I know."

Link shakes his head then turns to his side, using both hands to sign a response. 'It's pretty cool, much better than 'Link'."

Sidon's smile fades. " 'Link' is a lovely name. I've never heard of such a name. It's sounds sweet."

Link feels his face burn. No one had complimented him his name before. To him it was just a name, nothing special. But with this man, who was smiling at him, it was interesting. His heart skipped a beat as that smile on his face glistened, even in the low lamp light. 

Sidon glances over to the clock after a while and then pats his leg. "Well, I must be getting to bed, we have a long day ahead of us." He sighs and leave the bed, before he feels a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. 

He turns to the figure gripping him and his mouth dries as he is met with large blue eyes. The handsome face that accompanies them is close enough to feel each breath Link is taking. Sidon glances from the pools of blue to slightly parted lips. They have a tinge of pink in them, making them look almost delectable, like a fruit begging to be bitten. 

"Link..."

"It's okay."

Sidon stops and looks up at his face. 

"What...what's okay?" 

Link lessens the grip of his sleeve. "Sidon...what were you doing in my town?"

Ah, interrogation. Sidon didn't mind it, answering honestly. "I was finishing a degree in political sciences. At the University of Hyrule...why?"

"So it was you..." a smile spread across the small boys face, he reaches out and kisses Sidon in fervor. Sidon is taken aback, but holds on to Link, wrapping a large arm around him as he holds the smaller man. The kiss is deep, different from the lot of girls he's been with. Sidon shuts that out and kisses him back, pushing him down on the bed and letting it happen. 

\------

An hour later, he lifts off the boy who is breathing hotly, lips red from kissing and hair in disarray. 'He's cute like that, even if we just met 48 hours ago.' Sidon thinks, hands on either side of his face. He also looks really tired, so interrogating him on the previous matter wouldn't happen till the morning. Sidon leans down and kisses Link's forehead.

"Sleep. I'll ask you about all this tomorrow." 

Link lifts his hands to sign but stops. "...okay...only if you sleep with me."

Sidon smiles, "sure. Even if all this is confusing."

Link yawns, using this to wrap his arms around Sidon's neck to pull him down, "I promise to explain as much as I can."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment asking about the plot. And grammar. Which will get worse.


End file.
